Respect
by may96
Summary: HIATUS - Story adopted from ERHerrington: Nobody has ever paid much attention to Doctor Isabella Swan. She can't help but feel drawn in when she meets a man who happily gives it too her. What about his wife? Or the fact that he's a reoccurring patient?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter as well as the second chapter were not written by me, they were written by Emsssstories so I (unfortunately) cannot take credit for these two fabulous chapters that she wrote, but I can assure you that I was given permission to adopt the story and write from chapter three to the end (if you don't believe me ask Emma). I've edited the ending of this chapter quite a bit. I'll be posting Emma's original chapters for those of you that want to read the original two chapters.

Sorry for the present-tense, past-tense swaps, I'll try to keep the next chapter more constant in that respect.

-Sun, Moon & Stars

**Emma's Summary**

Nobody has ever paid much attention to Doctor Isabella Swan. She can't help but feel drawn in when she meets a man who happily gives it too her. What about his wife? Or the fact that he's a reoccurring patient? Sometimes even Doctors can't help themselves.

**Chapter I**

"Hey Mom," I sighed as I walked up to the counter and grabbed the folder with my rounds on it.

"Isabella," She didn't look up from her paperwork as she noted my presence and I sighed, practically biting my lip to tell her to look at me. "Call me _Dr. Swan_ in the hospital,"

I'm used to her not paying attention to me.

"I'm just peachy, thanks Mom," I murmured, covering all emotion as I pulled out a file folder or two and read through them.

I turned around to walk away immediately, already in a shitty mood. Thanks Mom, for caring. I walked on to the west wing where I'd be working today.

I work in the E.R. here at Forks General Hospital. I'd never even wanted to be a doctor but Mom was one and I always thought that maybe she'd be proud of me if I followed. Yeah, boy was I dumb. I should have become a cop, like Dad.

It's not that I don't like my job - I love it. And I love this hospital. I've just always been the invisible girl. Growing up and into adulthood - I've always gone unseen. People didn't notice me, I never did anything that would come off as outstanding; and to be honest, I hated it like this.

I'm not saying that I want to be a huge celebrity or something stupid like that - I just want my Mom to say she's proud of me and not have me refer to her as 'Doctor' or Dad as 'Chief'. That'd be nice.

I got to work immediately, doing what I usually did. Drowning myself in it, hoping that something big would happen, and that maybe...just maybe...Mom would hear and at least acknowledge that I did something.

Nope. Not Mom.

I was working on a little girl; her name was Jane, when I saw someone come in.

I knew this man. It was Edward Masen. He's been one of my reoccurring patients lately. And to think I used to be clumsy - this guy was a mess.

Though he really wasn't a mess at all. Edward Masen was the opposite of a mess. He was very clean and handsome physically. He was smooth and smart mentally. He just got himself in some of the dumbest predicaments sometimes. It amazes me how much he's in and out of this place.

Today he was clutching his hand to his toned chest and I immediately began making up stories he'd tell about it. Maybe he was walking in the park when someone fell and he ran to save them, stumbling over his own hand in the process?

His green eyes were soft, but there was something in them. An underlying emotion that I couldn't understand - one I didn't know. His hair looked tousled, as if he'd been running his fingers through the bronze mess all day; a sign of stress. I wondered what he'd been up to today, again.

"Okay, Miss Jane, you were very brave today," I smiled down at the little blond girl on the cot. Her Mom just returned, finishing her call to the girl's Father, Aro. She couldn't use a cell phone inside because of all of the radio equipment in the hospital. "You have to remember not to get the cast wet, and to be extra careful. You guys can come back in about six weeks and I'll make sure you get it taken off,"

I gave a pointed look at her Mother.

"Alright, I have to go see some patients. Feel better Jane," I smiled and her Mom thanked me, taking her daughter.

I then traded out my gloves and made my way to Mr. Masen.

"What have you gotten into this time?" I asked him and he looked up, smiling sheepishly. I smiled at the sight of his single dimple.

"Slammed my hand in the car door," He chuckled looking at his horribly swollen knuckle. I tsk'd at him and shook my head, helping him up and leading him to an open cot.

"Mr. Masen, you really need to work on this. You've had so many accidents lately!" I commented.

"I know, I know," He sighed and I could see a hint of honesty behind his green eyes.

"Okay, well, it looks like I'll be putting some bones back in place," I sighed as I examined it and he pursed his lips, nodding slowly. "You think you can handle that?"

"I'm a big boy," He smirked and I giggled.

"If you're sure," I smiled. "So, um, what kind of car do you have?"

He knows how it works. When I'm putting him back into place it hurts like a bitch. So, we play a sort of game. Basically, I ask him meaningless questions in order to distract him until I'm done with the painful work.

"I drive a...Volvo," he hissed.

"Really? Volvos are expensive. What color?"

"It's...stupid...God, not my Volvo. Sorry. Um, the car's silver," he murmured and I nodded, smiling. Poor guy.

"Did you get any blood on it today?" I smirked.

"Nah," He huffed and I giggled.

"How about your hair? Why's it so messy?" I glanced at his hair, and nodded once. I glowered.

"My Mom...when I was little...would spend hours trying to tame it. It's impossible, the stupid cowlicks I have," He chuckled before sighing sadly. I wondered if there was a story behind that sigh. "I was pretty stressed today,"

"Wanna' tell me why?" I asked him before realizing that I was being too pushy. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that,"

"No, no," He smiled and shrugged. "My wife...she doesn't have a job but doesn't want me working either. I don't know how she thinks we're gonna' pay for stuff," He grumbled.

"You're married, huh?" I asked and glanced at his empty left, ring-finger.

"Y-yeah," He sighed. I'd never seen a ring there before.

_Why does it even matter, Isabella?_

"Um...took the ring off. While exercising. Otherwise I could get hurt and it could get swollen into my finger," He chuckled and I nodded, slowly. Exercising? Was he going to the gym? He wasn't dressed for exercise. Weird.

"Welp, all done, want some pain meds?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Tanya will throw a fit if I'm not home soon. Thank you for taking care of me Dr. Swan," He sighed and I shook my head, shrugged, and nodded all at the same time. Awkward...

"You're always welcome. It's my job!" I raised my eyebrows before helping him down. "Come back in...I'd say in about four weeks and I'll have the brace taken off," I told him and winked. "That is, if you don't hurt yourself again before then,"

"You know me too well!" He laughed and hugged me lightly, using his good arm. "Have a good day Doctor,"

"Thanks...um...you too!" I smiled and watched as he retreated back out those doors as quickly as he'd come.

I sighed and shook my head, cleaning up the station before going on to do some paperwork.

The thing about Edward Masen was that even though nobody has ever showed me attention...he always does. He just makes me feel special and that's a new feeling all together. I can't help but be in a good mood for days after seeing him for twenty minutes. I sighed, shaking my head.

I need to cut it out before I not only crush on a patient, but a married man. That's never, ever a smart idea.

It's not like he'll ever be with you anyways. A voice in the back of my mind whispered and I ducked my head, finishing my paperwork.

"You better not be having relations with a patient, Dr. Swan," I looked up, shocked, to see my Mom.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, my cheeks going up in flames.

"I saw you over there with that man. I know he comes in here and you're the only person on his record,"

"That's because I'm always here," I told her, my brow furrowing. She thought I was having an affair with Edward?

_I wish!_

"You are?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, Mo-..._Dr. Swan_," I corrected myself. "I work over sixty hours a week!"

"And I couldn't be more thankful to have you around, Dr. Isabella!" I looked up to see the chief of staff, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, walking in. I felt my cheeks heat up as my Mom turned to look at him.

"Hello Dr. Swan's," He chuckled. "How are you ladies today?"

"Very well, everyone is good," Mom told him in her stern, suck-up voice.

"I'm good too," I told him, my cheeks turning pinker.

Doctor Cullen was a reasonably handsome man. He's in his early thirties, he's got blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he's one of the best doctors I've ever met. He's amazing and taken, his wife, Esme, is very lovely too.

"Isabella!" My Mom spoke in her scolding voice, looking down at me, her blue eyes piercing me, causing me to feel even more embarrassed for speaking at all. "He is an elder, and a doctor, use the respect I taught you,"

"Sorry _Dr. Swan_," I mumbled, sighed, and turned to Dr. Cullen, who'd been watching with a frown. "I apologize, Dr. Cullen. My day has been well, patients have been…"

"No...I meant how _you_ were," He frowned with a shrug. "Anyways, thanks for your help, Dr. Swan. I've been meaning to ask you about one of your patients. A certain Mr. Masen; I believe he was in here just a few moments ago,"

"Oh, you mean Edward Masen? Yes he was just in here,"

_Why would Carlisle want to talk about Edward Masen?_

"Yes, that's him… he's been in and out of the hospital a lot this week, I-"

"Ha! See I _told_ you he was in here an awful lot for just injuries! Dr. Cullen I believe Isabella is having an af-"

"Dr. Swan!" Carlisle interrupted my mother mid insult. "I do not believe that Dr. Swan would _ever_ have an affair with a patient, and if you wish to keep your position here you would do good to stop throwing accusations at people without proof!"

_Oh my gosh! He did not just tell her to shut up! No one, and I mean __No one__ EVER tells Renee Swan to put a cork in it and lives to tell the tale!_

"Now Dr. Swan, if it isn't any trouble for you, would you please come up to my office with Mr. Masen's file so I can look over it?" he said addressing me this time.

"Yes, I can do that Dr. Cullen. When would you like the file?"

"Please Dr. Swan, call me Carlisle. As for the file, if you could come to my office in the next 20 minutes I would be able to look it over before my break is over,"

"Only if you call me Isabella, and I'll meet you at your office once I grab the file," I bit my lip and he nodded.

"Good day Dr. Swan. Isabella, I'll see you in my office," Carlisle said as he turned and walked down the hallway to his office.

_Stupid file! It was right here a minute ago… ah ha! Here it is!_

As I brushed by Renee on my way to Carlisle's office I could have sworn she said something along the lines of "Ungrateful little slut! Off to fuck _Carlisle_ in his office," but I couldn't be sure, and I did NOT want to know.

Carlisle's door was open, and he was lounging on his desk chair waiting for Edward's file. Even though I knew he was waiting for me I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. As he turned to face me he had a faraway look in his eye.

"Carlisle. I have Mr. Masen's medical records for you," I said as I walked into the room waving the file to get his attention. Slowly he looked at me, and I could see sorrow and regret flash across his face before he became the composed doctor that we all knew.

"Ah… yes, thank you Isabella,"

"Your very welcome Carlisle… umm, I'll just be going then?" _Does he want me to get out? Or am I supposed to discuss Edward with him?_

"Isabella? Would you be able to tell me about Mr. Masen's recent hospital trips?" Carlisle asked breaking me out of my reverie.

(One long break and a whole lot of talk later.)

After talking to Carlisle for the better part of the morning both Carlisle and I were paged to the ER.

We were met by a flurry of activity. There were around ten people being wheeled in from medical units.

All of the doctors, myself included, were informed that there had been a four car pileup just outside of town. There had been a pregnant woman and her husband in a red Volkswagen Rabbit; a family of five in another car, and two more couples each in their own cars for a total of two patients in critical condition and nine other patients with a total of four broken-down cars.

Carlisle and I were directed to look at a young, pregnant woman. She was Leah Clearwater-Black, wife to Jacob Black who was in the next room over. Unfortunately Leah was one of the patients in critical condition.

As we rushed her into an examination room Carlisle was being informed of her current condition. I only caught snippets.

"…eight months pregnant…broken right arm…"

I let the nurse's voice fade from my ears as I began to look over Leah. They had her in a neck brace, arm in a splint, bandages everywhere, and her shirt had been cut open to reveal her torso, swollen from pregnancy. As we were moving her I noticed her dark grey skirt was darkening in places.

Moving her skirt away I could clearly see the blood that was drenching her skirt.

"We need an OR," I say firmly to the nurse that is still talking with Carlisle. Both of them look up at me with questioning looks.

"An Operating Room! And page someone from maternity and pediatrics, NOW!" I shout pulling my now bloodied gloved hand out from under Leah's skirt. Either something in my tone set them off or the amount of blood winding its way down my arm, but suddenly Carlisle is shouting orders, and we're running our patient into the closest available OR.

Hurriedly Carlisle and I slip into our sterile gowns and gloves and begin an emergency caesarian section, while the nurses hook up numerous IV drips as well as blood transfusions, and start to dress her minor wounds.

Within minutes the child is out, and rushed up to the ICU nursery. We've stopped the bleeding, and are carefully stitching her back up. By the time we're finished she is stable and ready to go into recovery and from there will be moved into ICU for the night at least before hopefully being moved to a private room in the maternity wing.

A/N: Hey! This is my second story, and I hope everyone likes it! I'm no doctor, so I don't know doctor talk, so please let me know how I did in that area? Yeah? Yeah. Okay. REVIEW! REVIEW!

I don't own this story, Stephenie Meyer does.

- Emma


	2. Sorry!

April 2013

I should have done this a lot earlier.

I'm not working on _Respect_ for now. And **yes**, this notice is way overdue.

I**_ will_**be coming back to it in the future. Should that be a month or a year or more I don't know yet.

I am currently working on a Fan Fiction for an anime called _Kaleido Star_.

So I'm officially putting this story on _**Hiatus**_

I make no promise of when I'll come back, but I will.

~may96


End file.
